It Can Wait Until Morning
by Dreamcatcher38
Summary: It's the end of WW1, and Hungary is happy that Austria is home, but he pushes her away despite her protest, clearly upset. Desperate to cheer up her love, she gets the help of a sorcerer to plan a surprise for Austria and make this evening one to remember. It will be, in more ways than one, if the end of the war can wait until morning. AusHun fluff, warning inside. Enjoy!


_Hey AusHun fans, here's a little one-shot fluff bordering on kink for you. I apologize for it's length, I considered breaking it up into a two-shot, but it just didn't feel right._

**_WARNING. While it never goes into detail and is never outrightly spoken of, sex is implied. And if you can't handle it, don't read it. That's why I'm warning you here. I hate spontaneous kink, and I tried my best to keep it as innocent as I could. Nothing outrightly described can't handle the T rating, and the rest is your own imagination. I can't control that._**

_This fanfiction is part of a larger "Choose Your Own Adventure" style story called "HetaVenture" on another site. But this section can stand alone on it's own._

_**Title**: It Can Wait Until Morning_

_**Summary:** It's the end of WW1, and Hungary is pleased that Austria is finally home, but he pushes her away despite her protest, clearly upset. A little hurt, and desperate to cheer up her beloved, she enlists the help of a child sorcerer to plan a special surprise for Austria and make this evening one to remember. It will be, in more ways than one, if the end of the war, and the consequences that come with it, can wait until morning._

_I hope you enjoy! And hang in there until the end. I promise it will get better! Translations at the end._

* * *

Hungary rushed to Austria's side as he stumbled, bloody and dirty through the door, leaning heavily on the wall as he ungracefully kicked off his boots.

Smiling, Hungary approached him, saying, "I missed you, szerelem. Let's get you cleaned up."

But Austria's eyes were cold as he met Hungary's emerald ones and he pushed her away, breaking her gaze, his face flushed.

"Nein!" he cried as he stumbled down the hallway. Hungary pulled away, hurt. What was his problem?

"Austria!" she called, bite in her voice. He continued walking.

"RODERICH!" she demanded. And he paused, glancing at her over his shoulder, his face distraught and upset, his eyes still glazed over and cold.

"Erzsé," he sighed, his voice rough. "Bitte."

As he disappeared around the corner, Hungary growled, angry with him, and ran out the door into the grounds. She followed the gravel path, rows of trees rustling in the wind on either side of her. Reaching the end of the drive, she crumpled to the ground by the gate and held her head in her hands. The world quietly flowed around her on the breeze and tiny Edelweiss petals nestled in the grass around her. _He loves me, he loves me not,_ she thought. The air was fresh and cold, clearing her head, and she sighed.

Austria had been so cold to her lately, and it was beginning to worry her. She didn't like to see him so upset. She knew the war wasn't going well, they were heading towards the end, and she expected Austria to have a difficult time dealing with it. She just didn't expect him to push her away like this.

She punched the brick wall behind her, and rubbed her scraped knuckles, before beating the ground in frustration. Was it something she did, she wondered. Perhaps she hadn't given him enough space lately, and God knows, the man needs an awful lot of space. But wouldn't he want her company and help after coming back from battle? Maybe it was about his pride then. But Austria, in all their years together, never struck her as someone particularly concerned with that, especially considering she was his wife. There were not secrets. They loved each other even through the worst. And she would do anything to see him smile again. It had been too long. It surprised her to realize she missed the having her Roderich around.

Sighing she heard footsteps shuffling in the gravel on the other side of the gate, and she peeked through the bars to see a small child, the hood of his cloak pulled over his face. The sight startled her. What was a child doing out here?

"Are you alright, Miss?" the child asked, not pulling the hood off his face.

"I'm fine," Hungary replied slowly. "What are you doing out here, kicsi? Are you lost?"

"No, no," the child shook his head. "I came to see why you are so upset."

"Well don't worry yourself. I'm quite alright," Hungary replied, smiling softly.

The child pulled off his hood to reveal startling ocean blue eyes. Hungary almost gasped.

"Then why do you still seem so sad?" the child asked.

"It's nothing one as little as yourself can understand unfortunately," Hungary said. "Perhaps when you're older." Absentmindedly, Hungary ran her hand through the grass, the Edelweiss petals sticking to her fingers.

The child smiled, and whispering, "Flos flos flore enim me," made the ground in front of Hungary glow bright blue. Hungary pulled her legs in tight away from the light in alarm. The child chuckled, the light faded and up popped small blooms of Edelweiss as if they had been growing all spring.

"How did you?" Hungary asked, alarmed.

The child just shrugged. "I know a few tricks. Maybe I can help?"

Hungary thought about it for a minute. So the child was a sorcerer? Interesting. If the child was truly knowledgeable in his craft, was it possible that he had a spell that would cheer up her Austria? But no, even she knew magic did not work in this way. But perhaps she could do something for Austria with the help of a little witchcraft? Suddenly the idea struck her.

"Perhaps," she began. "You see, I have a- a friend, you could say, who is very upset right now, and I don't know why. It makes me sad to see him so, and I just want to see him smile."

The child nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you see, this… friend… loves music very much, particularly his piano, and I think it would make him very happy if I could play a song for him. The problem is that I do not know how to play piano very well," Hungary explained.

"I have a spell for that!" the child exclaimed excitedly, a smile splitting across his face. "Here, I'll help you make things better. Just close your eyes, and imagine playing for him."

Hungary did as instructed, and felt the hands of the small child rest on hers. She imagined the way Austria's hands sat poised over the keys, his fingers racing with grace and elegance as music erupted from the piano and echoed around the ballroom. She smiled at the memory.

She could hear the child murmur, "Quem ego amo maxime placeat meum de manu eburnea choro et cantu proferre pectore dives et passio…"

Hungary lost herself in the sound of music in her head, a favourite melody of Chopin's that Austria often played. The music swirled in her head, and she thought on how she could always hear Austria's emotions in his music.

The disjoint sound of clattering piano keys startled Hungary from her thoughts. The noise was alarming, certainly, but it was more alarming in this house, a manor where she had only ever heard the ringing of beautiful melodies echoing off the walls. She turned to look for the small child, but he had disappeared. Clutching her frying pan, she made her way back to the manor.

The ballroom door was slightly ajar, and pushing the door open the rest of the way, the sight she found made her heart skip a beat. It scared her so that she dropped her frying pan to the floor with an equally uncommon clatter.

Before her was Austria, her beautiful, regal Roderich, not at the piano, but slumped on the floor against the wall, sobbing. His normally windswept hair was unkempt and matted with blood, his head in his raw and bloodied hands, and his glasses perched precariously between his fingertips. Hungary could count six, no, seven, bleeding wounds visible from between the gashes in his uniform, more to surely lie hidden beneath the ragged folds of cloth. As he wept uncontrollably, his tears began to mix with the smears of blood that coated the marble floors and stained the ivory keys of the piano where Austria had struck them in vain.

Composing herself, Hungary approached him slowly, so as not to startle him, and put as much calming as she could into her frightened voice.

"Come now, kedves," Hungary began, gingerly taking his arm in her hands. "Let's attend to these first."

Austria recoiled at first to her touch, but then thought better of it. Sitting up, he helped Hungary unbutton his uniform as much as his shaking hands would allow. She gently pulled off the shirt underneath with practiced hands, revealing his bare chest, which was not a sight for anyone's eyes in its current condition. But Hungary's gaze scarcely wavered at the sight. He had to remind himself that she had known worse in her days.

Her breath did catch a little at the sight however as she took a quick toll of his injuries. Multiple deep gashes laced his arms and back, and there was a slice cutting across his chest, as well as two on his side. Quickly removing her bandana from her hair, she ripped it into thin strips, and wrapped them around the gashes on his arms. Even in her childhood days of fighting with Austria, she had never seen him this wounded. It hurt her to think anyone would do this to him. But as she bandaged his wounds she couldn't help but notice the tense muscles lacing up and down his long arms. He had gotten stronger over the course of the war despite the injuries it brought. The thought, as she touched his bare skin, sent shivers down her spine. Perhaps one good thing came out of this war after all.

Having used all of her makeshift bandages, she turned to her apron, fiddling with the bow at her back until it loosened, and tore her apron into careful strips as well. These longer, she tied them together, and bandaged his chest as completely as she could, careful to soothingly stroke the parts not marred by cuts and gashes. She then tended to the wounds lacing his legs, a deep gash in his calf and a slice on his thigh on the other leg. The one leg of his uniform pants was torn so completely that they were practically bandages already. Tearing that section from the rest, she used them to bandage Austria's remaining wounds.

Her job done, she wiped her hands on her dress, and looked up at him. He was still crying, his violet eyes blurry and red with tears, but silently now, and he wouldn't meet her gaze. Hungary's heart filled with sadness.

"Shhh…" she whispered, leaning in closer to him and gently stroking the bandages on his chest. Despite her sadness, the action sent a flurry of butterflies rippling through her chest. "Shhh…. Szerelem, it's alright. It's alright now."

Running her fingers through his matted hair, she wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumb, and softly kissed his bruised forehead, then the tip of his nose, before finally meeting his lips for a quick and gentle kiss. His eyes met hers then, as she looked up at him nervously. Her heart fell as all she saw there was sadness and despair.

"Oh, Roderich," she sighed, soothingly stroking his uninjured side, her other hand still softly cradling his strong jaw. "What did they do to you?"

He looked away again and she felt him tense, his face coloured red with embarrassment, and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. He put on his glasses, but pushed Hungary away, who remained where she was, confused. If he didn't want her, then fine, she thought to herself.

Standing up, Hungary went to the piano, and taking up the hem of her skirt, proceeded to wipe away the bloody stains on the keys. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she looked at their pattern. While the notes Austria had struck were discordant and unpleasing to the ear, he had not struck them haphazardly with his fists, but had gently placed his fingers on them and had specifically chosen the clashing notes. She pressed the thin ivory pieces as she cleaned, and she snuck a glance at her Austria out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her, naturally listening keenly to each note as it rang about the room, and a half-hearted smile played at the corner of his lips.

She sighed, and turned to face him, sprawled ungracefully against the wall, her hands on her hips. She could not be mad at him long, however undignified and un-gentlemanly he was currently acting, and lost herself in her thoughts. And perhaps this was the best time to try and cheer him up. The war was over after all. Though they had lost, they should be celebrating. But he interrupted her thoughts.

"Erzsé, why did I start this war?" Austria asked suddenly, his voice raspy and worn.

"What?" Hungary asked, confused at his question.

"Why did I start this verdammt war?" He caught Hungary off guard for a moment. Austria never swore.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and chose to ignore it, trying to smile. "Roddy, that's not important now. It's over, and yes, we may have lost, but frankly, you should be used to losing by now," Hungary chuckled darkly. "Don't let it upset you, szerelem."

"I am not upset over losing," Austria grumbled, his eyes downcast, but his voice rang with hurt as he continued. "I am saddened by what it means I will lose."

Hungary sighed again. As usual, Austria was terrible with words, which resulted in him using confusing and obtuse metaphors. She walked over to him, the piano polished clean, and sat down across from him on the floor, not caring that her skirts would stain in the mess that Austria had created all across the marble tiling.

"And what will you lose?" Hungary asked, genuinely confused. "We already lost the war, what else is there to lose?"

Austria refused to look at her as he spoke. "The Allies will not leave it at that," he turned back to meet her eyes. "You still haven't answered my question. Why did I start the war?"

She looked at him as she thought, and she showed her frustration on her face.

"_You_ didn't start this war. Our boss did. He was worried about the monarchy," Hungary finally replied. "_You_ didn't want this. Roderich, you never wanted this."

"But I did want it!" Austria cried, throwing his arms up in frustration, his violet eyes pleading as he looked into hers. "I wanted all of this ridiculous fighting, Erzsébet. You're always on the front lines defending me. But I desperately wanted some reason, _any reason_, to prove that I could defend you too." He curled in on himself and held his head in his now bandaged hands. "So many people are dead because of pride, because of my verdammt pride. And now I'm going to have to suffer through the repercussions for being so vain and töricht. They're going to take everything away. I gambled everything, _and I lost,_ like I always lose."

Hungary was taken aback. Austria had just wanted to prove he could protect her? All of this, the pointless killing and abusing friendships, was because he wanted to make a point? But that wasn't it at all. It'd be vain if he was trying to prove it to others, but really, all Austria wanted was to prove it to himself. Hungary's heart clenched with pity and regret, and without a second thought, she crawled up next to him and held him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She soothingly stroked his arms, his side, his hair, and pressed her face into his dark brown locks, feeling his hands tangle in her skirts.

"Oh, Roderich," Hungary sighed, closing her eyes and clinging to him desperately. "You did not lose everything and you were not foolish. You know better than most that I can defend myself, and though I occasionally protect you, I do it because I know of no other way to give back to you everything that you have given me. But you had to prove this not to me, but to yourself and that is never a mistake. And though you may have lost the war, there was never a second you ceased to keep me protected from the worst of it. Look, I have scarcely a scratch on me, especially compared to your condition."

Hungary showed her love her largely unmarked arms before cradling his head in her hands and looking into his eyes. She continued, "And no one, _ever_, has cared about me so much to do what you did. Szeretlek, Roderich. Mindig és mindig."

Hungary could see in his eyes that the sadness still remained, but Austria carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned his forehead to hers.

"Ich liebe dich, Erzsébet. Bis zum ende der zeit," Austria breathed, the words familiar to him as if he spoke them every day.

Hungary was surprised at first when Austria's lips met hers, the other nation normally not being so bold. But as he pulled her in closer onto his lap, she didn't question and gave in to the embrace, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck, feeling the strong muscles in his shoulders beneath her hands. His lips tasted faintly of cake, and were warm beneath hers, a rush racing through her body. She could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks.

When he broke the kiss, they both sighed and caught their breath, as Hungary nestled her head onto his shoulder.

"No matter what the Allies take from you, you will always have my heart," she whispered to him, her hands stroking his chest. She could hear his heart race, and feel his pulse along the cuts beneath the bandages.

"They can take a lot more than you think," Austria mumbled, scarcely audible. He tensed for a moment, and Hungary looked up to see a conflicted expression tearing across his face, his usual pout deepening to a frown. But he seemed to relax, having made his decision. Hungary was pleased to see him somewhat himself again, if bolder, which Hungary would never object to. Leaning down, he pecked a kiss on her forehead, his glasses slipping down his nose, and she smiled. It was time to show him.

Sitting up, she said, "Come, I have something to show you."

Taking his hand and helping him up, she dragged him over to the piano bench, sitting him down next to her. She could read the confusion on his regal face as she perched next to him on the bench, and nerves made her shutter slightly. She wasn't even sure if this would work. But seeing her Austria smile after so long would surely be worth the risk, she told herself.

"Would you like me to play?" he asked, still confused.

"No, no," Hungary replied, shooing his fingers away from the ivory keys, before resting her own against them as she had seen Austria do so many times. And she was surprised to find that her hands felt right there, poised to play, and the position felt familiar.

"Um…" Austria mumbled uncertainly, and Hungary snuck a glance over at him to see him shifting awkwardly, twisting his fingers nervously. He looked uncomfortable and unsure, the way he always looked when she demanded he step up.

"I promise I won't break her," Hungary reassured him with a sincere smile, gently stroking the keys.

Austria still looked completely uncomfortable with the entire situation, and Hungary could swear she could see a flush creeping up his neck from beneath his bandaged chest. He balled his hands into fists, and snuck a glance at her, but quickly looked away when he saw her watching. She couldn't help but smile, he was adorable when he was nervous. She reached out and held one of his hands in hers.

He closed his eyes, and taking a deep breath, shook his head.

"I-I trust you, liebe" he stuttered out, but smiled a small reassuring smile. Ruffling his hair, she returned her hand to the piano and he settled himself, his eyes closed to listen.

As she sat with Austria perhaps a little too close to her, she felt emotions flutter and fight inside of her, and she found herself realizing that this must be how her Roderich feels when he plays, expressing himself not with his words, but with his music.

_Put how you feel into your music_, Hungary thought, and she let her fingers move across the keys. The melody began slow and unsure, and Hungary could feel Austria tense next to her, but the melody strengthened as she began to realize that, somehow, someway, she knew how to play piano.

And that's when her emotions poured out through her hands and echoed around the walls. Beautiful crescendos and changing tempos, and she felt open and bare, her feelings out and on display for all who would listen, especially Roderich, who she knew would understand better than anyone in the world.

She found herself beginning with her feeling of worry for him, her fear that he was not alright, that the war had changed him. But soon she found herself slipping into heartbroken feelings of loss, a melody of lament, of how she had missed having him around the manor when he would disappear for days into bloody battles, and how she felt so alone without his reassuring songs echoing off the walls. Her melody became cold and quiet, before it smarted and lighted into happiness and glee, and she found herself thinking of how much she truly loved him. How he was always careful and patient with her, how much he had given her, and all that she could never hope to repay.

She poured out all her love for the regal gentleman she was happy to call her husband into her song, and she found her fingers slowing and turning out an almost romantic melody. She thought of all her best times with him; picnics in the mountains, walks through the grounds, evenings under the stars, dancing their afternoons away in the ballroom before her. It was the ballad of their love story. She could hear Austria gasp quietly next to her, and her heart caught with insecurity as she hesitantly let her mind wander to what she most loved about him; his slight curl of hair that defied gravity, his voice, his touch, getting lost in his violet eyes, his lips on hers, the gentle weight of his hands on her waist, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing beneath her hands on his chest, his heartbeat –

"Erzsé," she heard Austria practically sigh next to her, and she stopped playing abruptly, turning to see him staring at the piano, his face completely blushed red.

"Isten! A-A-Annyira sajnálom! N-Nem t-tudom, mi-" Hungary began stuttering in her native tongue, and she could feel herself growing as red as her husband, turning her head away in embarrassment.

"Nein! Wenn ich gewusst hätte," Austria started in German, but caught himself. "No, no, Erzsé! I-I never knew…" He continued staring at the piano, his mouth hanging open. Closing it, Hungary could feel his nervous tension, and didn't need to turn to tell his eyes had settled on her.

"I-I," Hungary stuttered out, unsure of what to say. All that needed to be said was still ringing off the walls of the ballroom. "Do you understand?"

"Of course," Austria's voice was quiet, almost a seductive whisper. "I have never heard anything more beautiful. And naturally, considering it was the heart of the most beautiful thing I know."

Hungary's breathing caught, as she turned to face him, a question in her emerald eyes. But the minute she met his violet ones, his bandaged hands were tangled in her brunette hair, his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. And Hungary unquestioningly gave in, her hands resting on his chest, and leaned into him eagerly. They paused to breathe, but his lips locked with hers again in an instant, almost hungrily. She felt a shiver of delight reach her toes, and sighed beneath his lips, her fingers tracing the muscles that laced his arms beneath her makeshift bandages. She could feel his smile, and broke their embrace, smiling back at him. His hands slipped out of her hair and onto her sides, his warm lips leaving kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her breath caught under his touch, and she was surprised to find herself slightly uncertain. She always found it funny how he could speak with his hands alone, every touch a message, and she knew exactly what he wanted. She just didn't know if she wanted it too.

"Roddy?" she asked hesitantly.

Suddenly, he tensed, his hands slipping down to her waist. _Stay,_ they said. His eyes looked away, and he sat up straight, listening.

"Shh…" he instructed.

Of course, she disobeyed by asking, "What-" But she didn't need to finish as the doors to the ballroom were flung open, and two people entered.

The combat boots of America and England clacked loudly against the marble floors. Looking up, Hungary sat up from where she had been laying against Austria's chest. She could see the pattern of bandages beneath the holes in the uniforms of the entering Allied countries as they approached, and England walked with a slight limp. America walked with his head held high, but Hungary could see the painful bruises on his head that bloomed out from his hair onto his face. He looked over the bloody mess Austria had left on the floor next to the piano with a look of disgust on his face, and Hungary felt angry. She longed to launch herself at the American and tear him to shreds. But as she snarled, Austria held her more tightly, a warning to stay.

England, on the other hand, marched forward with a resigned determination, and Hungary could see the hurt and pain in his eyes as he met Austria's regal gaze. The two Allies stopped a few feet away from where Hungary and Austria sat locked in each other's arms by the piano.

A look of actual agony on his face, England asked in a rough voice, "Does she know?"

Hungary felt Austria tense, and sadness crept back into his face. He hung his head, and shook it. Hungary began to worry. What didn't she know? She looked up at her beloved, but he would not meet her gaze. What wasn't he telling her? Her heart fell.

America coughed, and in a bold voice, began, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but-"

Before he could continue, England's arm shot out in front of the American, silencing him.

"No, Alfred. This is inevitable, I bloody well know. However," England spoke, meeting Austria's sad eyes. "It can wait until morning."

Austria's eyes widened and Hungary could feel the sadness lift from the room. Her heart lifted to see her Austria so happy. Still, it worried her, what was being kept from her. She wanted to know what America wanted.

A look of confusion struck America's face. "But?"

England took a step towards him, rolling his eyes, and whispered something into the American's ear. Hungary saw his eyes go wide, and when England turned again to face them, he had is head turned away from the American as they both blushed bright red.

"Oh-h-hhh…" America stuttered awkwardly. He suddenly broke into a large smile and winked at Austria. Hungary rolled her eyes as England covered his face with his hand.

"Come along, you bloody git," England spat at America. "Let's get that head of yours checked out."

Austria met England's gaze one last time, and said, "Danke. Danke, Arthur." And burying his head in Hungary's hair he continued to mutter, "Danke, Danke, Danke."

"But Francis said I was fine…" America whined as the two nations left the room.

"Was that before or after the bloody frog slipped into a coma?" England asked, shutting the ballroom doors behind him.

Hungary lifted her head, and Austria looked down at her, his eyes filled with unexpected delight, a look she hadn't seen in a while. She still had to ask.

"What is it that can wait until morning?" she demanded.

Austria just shook his head, and tucked her hair behind her ears, smiling. "Just the end of the war, liebe," he explained. His face turning serious, he continued, "And if I learned anything from it, it would be that you never know when the world might end. So if it's alright with you, I'd like to celebrate like it is the last night we ever have together."

Hungary smiled slyly and replied, "And what did you have in mind, szerelem?"

"Hmm… Things I would regret not doing…" Austria said, his hand at her waist, gently stroking her side with his thumb. She was keenly aware of his touch. _Want_, it said. Raising his other hand to the piano, he played a simple, but deeply romantic melody, and Hungary felt uncertainty creep back into her heart. Finishing the short piece, Austria waited with a question in his eyes. Raising her own hand to the piano, Hungary carefully, and perhaps a little more clumsily, played her uncertainty.

She watched as Austria's face fell, but his eyes were filled with concern. And looking into them, she felt her heart melt. She let her eyes wander and take him in, her heart racing at the thought of his stronger arms around her, his lips on her skin, the way he would play her with all the care and gentleness he showed his piano. Perhaps what he wanted wasn't such a bad idea after all. She raised her other hand to trace his strong jaw line with her fingers, and then repeated her own romantic melody with the other. Austria smiled, and Hungary curled her legs under her and cuddled up to her beloved's chest.

His hands slipped down further to her hips as he kissed her, a little more hesitantly this time, but as Hungary tangled her fingers in his chocolate locks, he deepened it. Hungary felt her heart betray her prior uncertainty, and clung to him desperately. Boldly, Austria ran his tongue along her lip as he sighed, and she smiled under his kiss, allowing him in. She allowed her hands to explore the parts of his torso not covered in bandages as his tongue explored her mouth, and she heard his breath catch at her touch.

She pulled away and leaned her forehead on his, breathing in the smell of battle that still clung to him, of blood, sweat, and metal, resting her hands on the back of his neck. He ran his hands up and down her side, and uncertainty in his violet eyes, he slipped one of his hands beneath her skirt and stroked the bare skin of her thigh beneath. She froze under his touch and gasped in surprise, breaking her gaze.

Clinging to his shoulders, she pecked a kiss on his lips before taking hold of his hand and leading him out of the ballroom.

"Come along, then, szerelem," she muttered. But Austria twirled her around and scooped her up in his arms. She yelled out in surprise before giggling madly.

"Ich liebe dich," Austria whispered alluringly in her ear. "Für immer und für immer, Bis zum ende der zeit."

XXX OOO XXX

The next morning, Hungary awoke, curled up in Austria's arms, her head on his chest, to the sound of his heartbeat and quiet sobs. She was startled awake by the feeling of his shaking chest beneath her as he cried, and Austria clung to her like he was afraid she would disappear.

"Es tut mir leid," Austria muttered with a broken voice into her hair, "Es tut mir leid…"

Hungary felt her heartstrings tug, and clutching the bed sheets to her chest, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with concern.

"Shhh… Roderich," she exclaimed, smiling kindly up at him. "Enough with these tears! It's alright, you did nothing wrong."

Austria's hand cradled her face and his eyes studied it as if memorizing it. "But I can't stop this…"

"Stop what?" Hungary felt worry creep into her heart.

"What can wait until morning."

"What? The end of the war?" Hungary asked, sitting up, confused. "You should be happy that it's ending! We don't have to fight any longer."

Austria's face was overcome with sadness and Hungary's heart fell deeper into worry. His arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her down to his chest.

"The end of the war means losing you," Austria said slowly, his voice breaking.

Hungary pulled away slightly to see his face, her eyes questioning, but she saw the answer in his eyes. The Allies were going to take her away. She felt anger bloom in her heart, and she struggled against him. But he held her tight and pressed his lips to her head, his hands rubbing comforting circles up and down her back. _There's no point, relax,_ they said.

"Why?" Hungary asked, the coldness in her voice betraying her anger.

"Punishment, I suppose," Austria replied. "Germany and Prussia are taking the worst of it though. The Allies also believe that splitting us up will prevent another war."

Hungary felt a pinch in her heart, but then determination set in. "I don't care. I won't let them take me."

Austria smiled half-heartedly at her words, and stroked her hair. "I tried, I tried everything. I begged and pleaded for them to do anything else. I even offered them military intervention, or to pay them off, but we both know our economy is too unstable for that."

Hungary was overcome with ferocity and determination, fueled by the anger burning in her heart. She stretched up and her lips met Austria's, pouring all her love for him into that kiss. She wanted to remember what it felt like to be in his arms. When she broke away, she curled up on his chest, and intertwined her fingers with his.

With a serious and urgent voice, Austria explained, "When they come, they're going to give you to Russia afterwards, for what, I don't know. Please, promise me you'll run. Get as far away from here as possible. Even go to _him_ if you must."

"Esküszöm szerelem," Hungary nodded. But looking into her beloved's violet eyes, butterflies racing through her chest, she said, "They may be able to take me away from being by your side every day, but they cannot take away the part of my heart that belongs to you. I wasn't lying when I said I would belong to you forever. And esküszöm, Roderich, I will come back. I will not leave you."

Austria nodded, and held her tight, tangling his fingers in her hair. "And you will forever have my heart, Erzsé. Bis zum ende der zeit. I'll always be waiting."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I know the ending is a downer, but I promise there is a happy sequel to it coming soon! It just won't be what you expect. ^^ *spoilers!***

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND HELP ME FINISH THE HETAVENTURE! So please review! I like to know what you think.**

**Translations: **(I'm sorry if I got anything wrong, I have Google Translate and common sense to rely on...)

**German**

**Nein - **_No._

**Bitte - **_Please_

**Verdammt - **_damn/fucking_

**töricht - **_stupid_

**Ich liebe dich - **_I love you_

**Bis zum ende der zeit - **_Until the end of time._

**liebe **_- love_

**Wenn ich gewusst hätte - **_If I had known..._

**Danke - **_Thank you._

**Für immer und für immer - **_Forever and for always._

**Es tut mir leid - **_I'm sorry..._

**Hungarian**

**szerelem - **_love_

**Szeretlek - **_I love you_

**Mindig és mindig **- _Forever and for always._

**kicsi - **_Little One_

**kedves - **_dear_

**Isten! A-A-Annyira sajnálom! N-Nem t-tudom, mi- - **_God! I'm so sorry! I don't know what-_

**Esküszöm - **_I promise._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
